System administrators are responsible for the upkeep, configuration, and reliable operation of computer systems. In general, system administrator seeks to ensure that the uptime, performance, resources, and security of the computers that they manage meet the needs of users. There are many types of system administrators. Types of system administrators include database administrators, network administrators, security administrators, and storage administrators.
Some system administrators manage computer systems using graphical user interfaces. A graphical user interface (GUI) is a type of interface that allows users to interact with electronic devices through graphical icons and visual indicators as opposed to text-based interfaces, typed command labels, or text navigation. In general, direct manipulation of the graphical elements of a GUI can enable a system administrator to view information concerning various aspects of the computer system being managed or perform various actions on the computer system. For example, a GUI can include one or more widgets that allow for interactions that are appropriate to the kinds of data and/or component(s) that are associated with the widgets. Large widgets, such as windows, usually provide a frame or container for “primary” content being displayed on a GUI (e.g., a frame or container for a graphical representation of a computer system, an electronic message, a graph, or an image). In general smaller widgets, such as buttons or menus, are tools for user inputs.